


[Podfic-As-Art Masterpost] Logan & Rogue in a Detective AU

by Readbyanalise010, sunryder



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canon - Audio, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art masterpost for the X-Men Reverse Big Bang 2013 challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic-As-Art Masterpost] Logan & Rogue in a Detective AU

 

Cover Artist: Fire_Juggler

**Reader's Notes:** The tracks featured here are the original audio art and one "deleted scene" that could have happened in this universe. Shout out to Reena_Jenkins for helping me hash out the storyline and listening to me talk about this challenge for _months_ ahead of time. Kisses and love to Fire_Juggler to the expert cover art that she made. Happy listening and don't forget to read the fic [Just A Number](http://archiveofourown.org/works/964424).

Original Prompt || Duration: 00:02:28

"Deleted Scene"|| Duration: 00:01:57

Download all both files here (right-click and save) [as an mp3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mystery%20AU%20Tracks.mp3)


End file.
